ork_slug_and_17s_random_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Enclave: Titanium Colossi
A sci-fi setting heavily inspired by BattleTech. Originally going to be a sci-fi spinoff of Iamoxal until I planned on making it more of its own thing. Factions There are four main factions/faction groups, these are: *'Terran Enclave' - Also known as the Central Enclave, Terran Sphere or Enclave of Man, the Terran Enclave is a group of star systems and planets that form the core of human civilization, with New Sol/Terra at the (near) center. Ruled long ago by the Terran Star Union (TSU), which has since then been succeeded by the Hegemonic Earth Dominion (HED) and a number of other warring successor states. *'Aldanian Space Empire' - Named by its people after its founder, Aldan Venäläinen. The ASE is a conglomeration of states called "Houses" descended from the surviving portions of the original Alliance of Just Worlds (AJW), who loaded portions of their technology and remaining populace into storage and cryosleep within "Arks" and sent them to colonize a distant sector of stars outside the Enclave. *'Mollusks' - Strange, perverse invaders believed to be aliens by both the ASE and TE. Little do they wonder that they are actually the descendants of a long forgotten faction of deviants, exiled to distant stars by the TSU. They are named for their cephalopod-like features, and, instead of Striders, they make use of biomechanical tentacled creatures known to the ASE and TE as "Ravagers". Timeline/History Striders Also known as Bionic/BioStriders, MechaStriders, Walkers or Mechanoids. Striders are the face of the futuristic battlefield. Complex, sophisticated and expensive machines, not unlike a scaled-up, mechanical imitation of the organic (often human or avian) form, that walk on legs rather than roll on treads or wheels, they are capable of mounting a wide and massive array of weapons, easily capable of laying waste to all but either the largest or most tactically-adept of conventional forces. Striders are typically grouped into four weight/size categories: Light (20-35 tons), Medium (40-55 tons), Heavy (60-75 tons) and Superheavy/Assault (80-100 tons). Construction Striders are built around a skeleton-like structure known as a "Bionic Frame", or simply "Frame/BioFrame", surrounding the frame are a series of artificial fibers known as "Bionic Fibers" (or "BioFibers/MechaFibers"), which act as an analogue to biological muscles. A combination of a Graviton Device and Gyroscope system provides stability to the Strider, enabling it to properly stand and move like an actual bipedal, quadrupedal or tripodal organism. The body of a Strider is typically divided into multiple sections: the lower torso, the upper central and side torsos, the limbs and the head/cockpit. The various components of a Strider are all powered by a "Fusion Reactor", which can be augmented by "Extension Generators". Should a Strider's energy consumption exceed its recommended limit, a failsafe system will often adjust the performance of various systems (such as the weapon and movement systems) accordingly, slowing them down or preventing certain systems from functioning until its energy usage returns to normal levels. Pilots may continue to use more systems than the generator can handle and/or override the power failsafe, at the cost of potentially causing their Striders to shut down until the Strider's energy cells return to normal capacity. Because the reactor, fibers, weapons and other systems of a Strider all generate heat, Striders must eventually cool down or risk overheating. To counteract the heat generated by their components, Striders are equipped with "Heat Dissipators". Should a Strider's heat level exceed its recommended limit, a secondary failsafe will often put most of the Strider's systems into an emergency shutdown until its Dissipators cool it back down to normal levels. Pilots may override the heat failsafe and continue fighting at the cost of potentially causing their Striders to melt or explode from core meltdown or ammunition cook-off. To control the Strider's massive array of systems and components, pilots are equipped with a "Neural Link Helm" that links the Strider's central computer to their sense-of-balance and nervous system, alongside a throttle, joystick and pedals that further assist the pilot with controlling their Strider. ASE Striders make use of a more advanced control system with a superior Neural Link Helm and a series of touchscreen panels in place of the throttle, joystick and pedals. Some ASE Striders are classified as "HM" (short for "Highly Modular") or "Vanguard" Striders, which make use of highly modular hardpoint with interchangeable weaponry, allowing for a wider range of loadouts on a single variant or chassis compared to a regular Strider. Equipment List of Striders